


Winged Man

by WolfaMoon



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't Marry Phillip-Marry Diaval, Don't Marry Prince Phillip, F/M, Hurt Diaval, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marry Diaval, Post-Maleficent (2014), Protective Aurora, Shapeshifting, Team Diaval, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Something is troubling Diaval. He’s in love. But is he a man or a crow?
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval & Maleficent, Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	Winged Man

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to Publish before Mistress of Evil came out but my Computer died. Haven't seen the second yet so no influence upon this fiction.

Winged Man  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Something is troubling Diaval. He’s in love. But is he a man or a crow.  
Disclaimer: no own. Sam is nice.

^^ Winged Man ^^

Maleficent stood beside Diaval as she watches Aurora talk with some of the fairy folk. Her wing brushes up against him and he leans into it.  
“What is wrong?” The crow man sighs leaning into the feathers touch. Maleficent smiles at him. “If you wish to fly, go fly. I gave you the power to turn between the forms I have bestowed upon you.”  
“I know and for that I am grateful.”  
“Than what is it?”  
“Is it wrong to love someone you can never have.” The wedding of Aurora and Phillip is being planned. Phillip had gone back to his kingdom of the good news of marrage. Aurora is glad of the union but still spends most of her time here in the fae lands.  
“Why would it be wrong?”  
“Because of the pain.” Maleficent looks to Diaval. Her wings splay out to behind her crow. Diaval may have started out as her servant but now they are more equals. He is of magic and air as much as she is. “How do you two legs do it?”  
“Come fly with me.” Diaval closes his eyes but Maleficent stops him with a hand on his shoulder. She weaves magic and there is pain from his back but there are wings. Big black and beautiful as his raven ones. They flutter in shock. Turning to look at his wings Diaval backs up away from Maleficent. He still has his human arms but there are wings now too.  
“What have you done?” Maleficent smiles before taking off into the sky. Diaval looks at them then goes on his life experience he is up in the air flying. “What did you do?”  
“You were thinking quiet loudly about wanting to be human and also fly.”  
“True but I also want,” he looks down at Aurora who is staring up at them in awe.  
“She is marrying Phillip.” She reminds the crow flying beside her.  
“That oaf is not her true love. You should of told her it was you. He is not good for her.” Diaval tries to make his mistress see.  
“And how do you know?”  
“Because his kingdom is poor. He wants a union for the riches of ours.”  
“Ours?’”  
“Hers. But how can we trust him with the Moore. He will convince her to use us for power and gain.”  
“You believe our Aurora would do this?” He wants to say no.  
“If her father is anywhere in here than yes. She will side with him and make us her slaves.” Maleficent is angered by his words. She grabs him and they both plummet to the ground. She is gripping him tight and it is getting harder and harder for him to breath.  
“She will not.” Maleficent screams and she screams words of him and how pathetic and a liar he is.  
“Stop, STOP.” Aurora comes in to pull Maleficent off and pull the now unconscious and bleeding Diaval into her lap. “How could you hurt our friend?”  
“He had spoken a lie and angered me. I should take his wings.”  
“Take his wings and I shall never talk to you again.” Maleficent turns to see Aurora cradle the winged man in her lap. Her fingers trailing over the scars and ridges. The blood that is seeping drawling the path she is following down as she touches Diaval.  
“Beasty.”  
“NO,” she shouts and cries. “He is my oldest friend and…” She rest her head on his. “Is it bad that I do not love Phillip as much as I love another.”  
“What do you speak of?” Maleficent tilts her head in wonder.  
“I do not love Phillip. I know he gave me true loves kiss but I don’t feel. There was a spark, a curiosity. But in the moments that I have spent with him… it was just something new.” Her hand move to touch the wings. They shudder at her touch. “Can I have wings too?”  
“No, we were born with wings. They are our nature.”  
“Then I can never be a part of his world.”  
“Beasty, do you love Diaval?”  
“I have always.. He has always been there for me in all his forms. He is who I believe woke me, not Phillip.” Maleficent gasps in shock. True she had been the one to kiss but Diaval was there and helped her push her love to the surface. He has always pushed her emotions to the surface. Maybe he was her heart during her wingless time. Her wings and her heart combined into one. How intriguing?  
Moving toward the pair, Aurora grips Diaval closer to her.  
“I will not hurt my friend again. I was angry and I did not like his words.” She motions a hand over him. “Wake.” Diaval does with a start. His eyes see Aurora and than Maleficent. Scurrying back his wings flutter behind him but then he is moving to pull Aurora with him, shielding her with his wing. “Do you think you could stop me?”  
“No, but I .. I would try to my last breath.”  
“And protect her at the same time.”  
“Yes,” no hesitation he furls his wings out.  
“Good, I consent to your choice.” Maleficent smiles before taking off into the air.  
“What?” Diaval looks up at the mistress of the Moore. There are hands on his checks motioning his head down. Looking down he warms at seeing Aurora smiling at him.  
“My pretty bird.”  
“Aurora?” pulling him down to her she kisses him. There is a warmth sensation, a spark that glows from their kiss.  
“It’s you.”  
“What is? I’m.”  
“Don’t think.” She kisses him again wrapping her arms around his neck. And he doesn’t. He kisses her back like he had seen many of humans do. His human arms wrap around her to hold her close. “Can you fly with me?”  
“I already am.” Aurora thought it was the kiss talking but looking around it is all sky. They have just passed the tips of the trees. “Aurora, I love you. Phillip is not your true love.”  
“I know. It was you.” She kisses him. A shadow falls over them. They break somewhat apart to look at the intruder.  
“If you ever fail her there is no place on earth or sky that you will ever be safe.”  
“Don’t worry, he won’t.” Aurora holds tight to Diaval.  
“I won’t.” Diaval says.  
“Take her to her castle she needs to send word to Phillip that the engagement is off and that he is welcome to come to the joining of the Moore and your families land.” Diaval scoffs knowing Phillip will not be pleased. “And if he tries anything you have the force of magic on your side. And your chosen can also turn into a dragon and eat him.”  
“I bet humans taste disgusting.” Diaval spits out.  
“And may you never find out,” Aurora pecks him on the check. “Take us to our castle.” Aurora squeals as Diaval flies off to their home. He pulls some moves before heading home. Birds have an area that is there home but a true home is in their mate. If they are the ones that mate for life. And good thing his breed does.

The End


End file.
